The purpose of this research study is to determine how effective insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I) and insulin-like growth factor binding protein-3 (IGFBP-3) may be in the treatment of dibetes. IGF-I is a natural protein hormone occurring in the body that acts like insulin to lower blood sugar. IGF-I has the potential to be used for the treatment of diabetes as an adjunct with insulin. Insulin-like growth factor binding protein-3 is the major substance in the body that binds IGF-I and delivers it to where it is needed. This study will help the investigator determine if IGF-I/IGFBP-3 treatment is effective for glucose-lowering and the changes that occur in the blood that may account for its biologic actions. It is known that IGF-I improves insulin resistance, i.e. poor insulin action, but the way that it functions to do this is not entirely clear.